The present invention relates to packaging and relates in particular to a package operable to contain a fragile item of food while protecting the food from damage that would otherwise occur during the normal wear and tear in marketing.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a package for containing a plurality of crisp, fragile pastry shells or pastry units most commonly used in making a so-called taco sandwich.
It is a further feature of the invention to provide a package for pastry units of the class described which provides protection against damage resulting from dropping the package.
It is a still further feature of the invention to provide a package which provides protection against compressive loads tending to chip, break or crush fragile pastry shells or pastry units.